


Say You're Free

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [19]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie and Lucky's friendship remains strong.





	Say You're Free

“Thanks for saving me the embarrassment of arriving at a wedding dateless.”  
  
“Stop rambling, Lucky, and tell me how good I look.”   
  
He allowed a laugh to escape him, unable to recall the last time he had. The mess with Siobhan had left him back at square one, single and clueless about women.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Her frame was hugged in a strapless, red gown. Tiny star hair clips sparkled in her blond hair.  
  
“You’re right. You look good.”  
  
“As if there were any doubt.” Sashaying towards him, she hooked his arm and headed towards out, “Let’s turn some heads, hot stuff.”


End file.
